When You Come To My Corner
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: "Orang berikutnya yang belok di tikungan itu, akan menjadi orang yang kusukai." –Kyungsoo/ EXO FANFIC / KAISOO! Slight CHANBAEK,TAORIS/Twoshoot
1. Chapter 1

**"When You Come To My Corner"**

**Disclamer : GOD**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : KaiSoo, Slight ChanBaek**

**Summary : "Orang berikutnya yang belok di tikungan itu, akan menjadi orang yang kusukai." –Kyungsoo**

**Terinspirasi dari komik "One Sided Love" dan "Sinful Love" karya YOSHINAGA Yuu.**

**Twoshoot!**

* * *

Chu~

Dua orang namja kecil sedang berciuman ditemani suara menggelegar kembang api dibawah germerlap malam tahun baru**. **

Kembang api..

Ikan mas koki..

Hiruk pikuk kota Seoul..

Dan saat inilah ciuman pertama Kyungsoo waktu kelas 5 SD. Namja ini yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya, namja yang selalu dingin dan menghiraukan keberadaannya, kini tengah menciumnya lembut. Namja itu bernama Kim Jongin.

...

Seoul Primary School

"Aku Lihat kok!"

"Benerkan—"

"Kalian.. kemarin berciuman?!"

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, mendengar penuturan dari namja tinggi blasteran Kanada –Kris dan seorang namja bermata panda –Tao. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin yang menatap sinis kedua namja itu.

"EEH! Tidak mungkin! Masa sesama namja berciuman?"yoeja itu berteriak keras mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kris, sontak membuat seisi kantin menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Tapi Krystal-ah, Kris hyung melihatnya"Tao berseringai meremehkan

"Ya! aku melihatnya mereka berciuman didekat sungai Han sambil berpegangan tangan, seperti sepasang kekasih guy, eoh?"Kris berseringai lalu menatap Jongin –musuh bebuyutannya- meremehkan.

"Hii~ Menjijikan!"Tao tertawa keras, begitu juga dengan seisi kantin yang memandang aneh Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Sedangkan Jongin seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan. Dan..

BRAK

Kyungsoo menggebrak meja keras.

Hening, suara tawa keras Tao dan Kris sudah tak terdengar lagi, begitupula dengan para penghuni kantin yang menatap Kyungsoo terkejut.

"I-Ini...TIDAK BENAR!"

Jongin menoleh memandang Kyungsoo kaget..

"Kami—"

Jongin terkejut, matanya membulat sempurna, pernyataan Kyungsoolah yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut.

"Kami tidak melakukannya! Dan aku.."

"Aku tidak mungkin mau berciuman dengan namja sepertinya"

* * *

Setiap kali mengingatnya, sungguh perbuatan tercela.

Musim itu akhirnya tiba lagi, musim dimana kemerlap menjelang natal serta tahun baru mulai meyapa. Tidak seperti biasanya, tahun ini Kyungsoo merasa lebih tertekan. Perasaan pada namja berkulit tan itu seakan mengekangnya terlalu dalam, membuatnya seolah tak bisa berpaling kepada siapapun.

Semenjak kejadian itu keesokan harinya Kyungsoo mendapatkan kabar bahwa Jongin pidah ke Jepang, tanpa memberikan kabar atau sekedar salam perpisahan pada Kyungsoo. Saat itu Kyungsoo benar-benar terpuruk, kata-kata yang terlontar waktu itu seolah-olah mengisi semua memorinya. Rasa bersalah menenggelamkanya dalam kekelaman. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat, Kyungsoo baru menyadari perasaannya pada namja itu setelah Jongin benar-benar pergi, perasaan bahwa Kyungsoo... mencintai Jongin.

Tapi itu hanyalah masa lalu, Dan inilah hidupnya sekarang, perasaan itu harus hilang, bagaimanapun juga perasaan ini hanyalah ilusi masa lalu belaka.

"Aku ingin jatuh cinta"Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dalam

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering mengatakannya, kenapa eoh?"Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping menatap namja yang 3 tahun belakangan ini menjadi sahabat baiknya. –Byun Baekhyun

"Habisnya aku juga ingin memiliki pasangan di hari natal dan tahun baru baekhyun-ah!" Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya

"Jangan hanya bicara saja!"

"Mwo? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sedang menyukai seseorang kok!"

"Bohong! Nuguya?"Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat

"Masih rahasia, blee"Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan meninggalkan kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

"YA! Baekhyun-ah! Aish!" Kyungsoo mendengus kesal, lalu menatap langit dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sebelum hari natal aku harus menemukan cintaku, dan melupan namja tan itu!"

* * *

Kyungsoo bersandar dinding lorong sekolah, inilah cara yang akan ia gunakan untuk mencari cinta, Mungkin cara mencari cinta seperti ini seperti berjudi, tapi jika ada cowok baik yang berbelok di tikungan itu ia akan ambil kesempatannya.

"Datanglah..datanglah.."Kyungsoo berharap-harap cemas sambil menggenggam celana seragamnya kuat.

Sret..

'Dia datang'

DEG

DEG

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya perlahan

DEG

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, jangan bilang..

"J-jongin?"

Namja yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu menoleh, namja itu sedikit terkejut, namun ekspresinya kembali menjadi datar.

"B-bagaimana b-bisa ka-kau—"

"Bukan urusanmu Kyungsoo-ssi"Jongin menatap sinis Kyungsoo lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kyungsoo yang masih terkejut.

'benarkah dia Jongin yang kukenal dulu?'

'Sudahku duga, dia pasti membenciku'

'Rasanya...menyesakkan'

Dan bagaimaa dengan tikungan itu? Apa Kyungsoo harus mencintai jongin –Lagi? Jongin yang sekarang adalah Jongin yang dulu yang selalu Kyungsoo benci, bukan Jongin yang lembut seperti saat ia menci—

"Ish! Kyungsoo babbo!"

Tapi bagaimanapun, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelaknya, cintanya untuk jongin masih terus bersemi dihatinya.

* * *

Kelas Kyungsoo kedatangan murid baru dari Jepang, Kyungsoo sendiri belum tau pasti siapa murid itu. Sedari Kyungsoo selalu resah dalam duduknya, entahlah ada perasaan tak nyaman dihatinya saat ini.

"waeyo?"Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung

"A-aniyo"

Kreett

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakan seorang Soemsaengnim dengan buku-buku tebal digenggamannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru dari Jepang, Kau—" Kim soemsaengnim menunjuk seseorang diluar kelas

"masuklah"

"sstt Kyungsoo-ah"Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo

"Wae?"Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun

"I-itu.. murid baru itu yang aku sukai"

DEG

DEG

"perkenalkan dirimu"

"Annyeonghaseyo Kim Jongin imnida"

DEG

"Kyungsoo-ah?" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo bingung melihat Kyungsoo hanya terdiam memandangi murid baru itu.

"J-jongin.."Kyungsoo berbicara lirih

"Kau mengenalnya?"Baekhyun berbinar

"Molla.."Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya

"mwo?"

"A-ani.. aku mengenalnya baekhyun-ah, dia...teman sd ku"

"Jinjja yo? Omooo.. aku bahkan baru melihatnya tadi diruang guru, dan aku langsung jatuh pada pesona namja tan itu, kulitnya begitu mempesona, aaaa"pipi Baekhyun merona.

Deg

Apa yang harus Kyungsoo lakukan?

"baiklah, Kim jongin silahkan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Byun Baekhyun, Byun-ssi perlihatkan dirimu"

Baekhyun yang terkejut sekaligus senang langsung berdiri dan tersenyum lima jari. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku disebelah Baekhyun, sebenarnya sejak awal ia tahu kalau ia sekelas dengan Kyungsoo dan ada sebuah perasaan yang ia sendiri tak tau pasti apa itu.

'**Kami tidak melakukannya! Dan aku..'**

'**Aku tidak mungkin mau berciuman dengan namja sepertinya'**

Lagi.. kata-kata itu kembali terngiang difikirannya, Jongin menghela nafas berat lalu menatap sekilas Kyungsoo yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

Jongin mendudukan dirinya di bangku sebelah Baekhyun.

Puk

Jongin menoleh, menatap namja yang tadi tersenyum lima jari kearahnya

"annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida~"Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya

"Kim Jongin" Jongin tak membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun, Jongin kembali memfokuskan dirinya kedepan. Kyungsoon yang melihat Baekhyun dan Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum miris, entahlah, ada sebuah perasaan yang teramat menyakitkan dihatinya, ia tak tau pasti perasaan apa, tapi itu menyakitkan.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, lalu menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Kyungsoo-ah"baekhyun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan Kim soemsaengnim

"wae?"Kyungsoo menatap baekhyun sekilas

"bantu aku mendekati Jongin-ssi.. jeubaaaall"

Deg

'tuhan kumohon.. apa yang harus aku lakukan'

"Kumohon..." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo lekat

"ne"

* * *

"Kyungsoo-ah palli... jeuballl, kaukan mengenalnya"

"T-tapi kaukan bisa memintanya sendiri"

"dia dingin dan aku sulit bersosialisasi dengannya, ayolah Kyungsoo-ah kumohon"

"Ne.."Kyungsoo menghela nafas entah keberapa kalinya, baekhyun sedari tadi terus memohon agar Kyungsoo mau mendekatkannya dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan kearah Jongin yang sedang tertidur di bangkunya dengan buku yang menutupi wajahnya. Perlahan kyungsoo menyentuh pundak Jongin ragu.

"J-jongin-ssi"

Jongin menoleh, lalu menatap Kyungsoo malas. mereka saling bertatapan, tatapan yang sangat amat Kyungsoo rindukan, sedangkan jongin? Entahlah.

"eungg..i-itu—"

"Cepatlah, aku mengantuk"

"B-bolehkan aku meminta nomor handphonemu?"

Deg

"apakah itu penting?"Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"molla..."Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam

"Tsk merepotkan"Jongin merebut kertas dan pulpen ditangan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya

"Jangan pernah menggangguku lagi"Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tajam dan menyerahkan secarik kertas kepadanya.

"N-ne mianhae.. gomawo"Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari bangku Jongin, tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

**'kau tak pernah berubah, kau selalu sama seperti dulu'**

.

.

.

.

**TBC?**

Annyeong chingudeul~ aku kembali -tapi masih hiatus hehe- aku cuma pengen bales review fanfic "Mianhae,Gomawo,Saranghae" sebenernya, dan berhubung aku susah move on dari perfanfictionan aku bawa fanfic baru gak jelas dan fanfic pertama yang twoshoot lagi-lagi KaiSoo, gak yakin fanfic ini lanjut atau engga, sesuai reviewer aja sih XD ngomong-ngomong sebelumnya akun ini ada 4 orang author, tapi kami hiatus semua XD hehe.. eungg.. soal fanficku yang chaptered lainnya, mianhae aku gak bisa lanjutin bulan ini, tapi aku janji, sekalinya aku Comeback(?) aku lanjutin semuanya! Annyeong!

**Big Thanks For :**

**Guest/loveHEENJABUJA/Insooie baby/exindira/opikyung0113/Crayson/Kang Hyun Yoo/Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw/Arra Hyeri / lee . taisoo / KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH/Amortentia Chan**

**Thanks for review Fanfic "Mianhae,Gomawo,Saranghae" chingudeul!**

**Bales Review :**

**Guest : walaupun aku gak tau kamu siapa XD gomawo udah review, sequel? Tunggu aku bangkit dari hiatus yah! Kekeke~**

**loveHEENJABUJA : mwehehe, mianhae aku pamitan, jinjayo kamu diabetes? Aku saranin kamu ke dokter dan cepat sembuh (?) hehe gomawo reviewnya~ mampir lagi ke fanfic-fanfic gaje ku yah :D**

**Insooie baby : kamu juga diabetes? Aduh kalian harus ke dokter-_- kecepetannya? Abisnya aku ngebut bikinnya :D lanjutannya tunggu aku comeback yah! *sokngartis* haha gomawo reviewnya~ mampir lagi :D**

**Exindira : wah gomawo :D oke aku akan lanjutin kok aku usahain, secepatnya aku bangkit dari hiatus! Mwehehe.. gomawo reviewnya, mampir lagi :D**

**opikyung0113 : gomawo udah suka XD aku usahain deh bikin sequel lovey doveynya buat kamu :D gomawo reviewnya~ mampir lagi~**

**Crayson : gomawo aku seneng banget baca review kamu XD emang aku terinspirasi dari situ XD mwehehe .. aku usaihain aku cepet bangkit dari hiatus! Mampir lagi~**

**Kang Hyun Yoo : gomawo XD semoga kamu juga ditembak kaya gitu yah sama oppa impianmu(?) Mampir lagi~**

**Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : kalau mau tau kenapa kai ngomong mianhae, tunggu sequelnya yah XD gomawo~ mampir lagi~**

**ArraHyeri : Gomawo XD mampir lagi~**

**lee . taisoo : Gomawo XD mampir lagi~**

**KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH : Gomawo banget review kamu! Aku jadi terharu *akulebay,okeabaikan* mampir lagi ya~**

**Amortentia Chan : GOMAWOOOO! *ikutanpakeCapsLock* haha mampir lagi~**

Eungg.. **aku tau ini fanfic gak jelas, aneh, berantakan, pendek**. Tapi gara2 liat comeback exo "Miracle In December" yang keren bangeet! entah kenapa pengen bikin aja yang suasananya natal sama tahun baru hehe, chap end aku usahain update secepatnya. *kalau ada peminatnya* chap ini belum keliatan suasananya, chapter depan aku usahain!

**REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"When You Come To My Corner"**

**Disclamer : GOD**

**Cast : EXO**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Pairing : KaiSoo, Slight ChanBaek**

**Summary :** "**Orang berikutnya yang belok di tikungan itu, akan menjadi orang yang kusukai." –Kyungsoo. **

* * *

**Terinspirasi dari komik "One Sided Love" dan "Sinful Love" karya YOSHINAGA Yuu. **

**Untuk Chapter 2 terinspirasi dari komik Misunderstand Girl & Angry Prince karya SHIUMI Saki.**

**Twoshoot!**

* * *

**Preview chapter 1**

'_kau tak pernah berubah, kau selalu sama seperti dulu'_

* * *

**Fanfic "When You Come To My Corner"**

**Chapter 2 – END**

**'_Ini Bukanlah kebetulan, Jongin adalah jawaban yang dikirimkan tuhan padaku'_**

**"_Kyungsoo..Saranghae"_**

* * *

Musim dingin mulai mendiami kota Seoul sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu bersamaan dengan turunnya butiran-butiran kristal yang berjatuhan dengan lemahnya. Warna putih mulai mendominasi, tumpukan salju terlihat dimanapun. Bulan Desember telah tiba, bulan dimana suka cita hari natal dan tahun baru mewarnainya. Pohon cemara besar dengan berbagai macam warna lampu yang bergantungan dirantingnya bahkan sudah terpasang dengan cantiknya di pusat kota Seoul. Tiga hari lagi, hari natal akan menyapa.

"Hari natal akan segera tiba, tapi cinta itu tak kunjung kutemukan juga Dan sialnya namja tan itu –akh! Aku tak bisa melupakannya"Sedari tadi namja bermata bulat yang tengah terduduk dikelas seorang diri itu terus menggerutu bahkan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang entah ditunjukan pada siapa.

Namja bermata bulat itu –Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, mengusap wajahnya dengan gusar. Ini semua disebabkan oleh cinta, satu kata yang berjuta maknanya tapi tak jelas artinya itu. Dan namja tan yang tiba-tiba hadir –lagi dalam hidupnya saat ia akan mendapatkan cinta barunya.

"Kami baru jadian loh"

"Kemarin aku menembaknya"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kearah segerombolan yoeja dan namja didekat pintu, terlihat seorang yoeja yang sedang bergelayut mesra ditengah-tengah kerumunan. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, menundukan kepalanya dalam.

'Menyatakan perasaan itu memalukan'

'hanya itu alasan yang membuatku tidak bisa mengatakannya'

Tes

Tes

Tanpa sadar air mata Kyungsoo mulai mengalir, Kyungsoo menghapusnya lemah, namun semakin ia mencoba menghentikan air mata itu, air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya, berjaga-jaga agar isakannya tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"Selamat ya! kalian pasti senang"

"Hari ini kita karaoke, kalian yang teraktir"

"a-ah baiklah"

'jangan sampai ada yang melihatku begini'

"Kyungsoo-ssi, kau mau ikut karaoke bersama kami?"

DEG

SRET

"dia sedang asik belajar, jangan diganggu"

DEG

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, lalu sedikit menoleh kesamping.

DEG

Seorang namja tengah menghalanginya, sehingga kyungsoo tak terlihat oleh gerombolan itu. T-tunggu!

"J-jongin"Kyungsoo berbicara lirih, namja itu –Jongin hanya terdiam dan masih membelakangi Kyungsoo.

'D-dia melindungiku'

Tes

'Agar tidak ada yang melihatku menangis'

Kyungsoo menumpukan wajahnya dilipatan kedua tangannya, ia menangis keras, mengeluarkan segala sesuatu yang mengganggu fikirannya, termasuk tentang perasaannya kepada namja yang tengah melindunginya. Namja yang menciumnya dan kyungsoo menyakitinya.

Namun sekarang Jongin malah melindunginya, itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Perlahan air mata Kyungsoo mulai mereda, ia mendongakan kepalanya kembali dengan mata yang sedikit sembab. Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Ng?"

DEG

'dia masih disini?'

Jongin masih membelakangi Kyungsoo, tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"J-jongin—"

Jongin menoleh, Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya, seperti gugup?

Tep

Jongin mulai melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo

"A-anu—"

"Pulanglah, hati-hati dijalan. Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kata-kata untuk menghibur"

DEG

Kyungsoo terpaku, tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya, wajahnya memerah sempurna, untungnya Jongin mengatakannya tanpa menoleh, sehingga ia tidak melihat rona di wajah Kyungsoo. Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali keluar kelas, menyembunyikan rona merah yang juga tengah menghiasi pipinya.

Kyungsoo menyentuh dadanya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

'Dia pergi, perasaan sakit yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba lenyap tak berbekas.'

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis

'pasti karena Jongin disisiku, karena dia diam menemaniku'

* * *

Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo semakin menjaga jarak mereka. Walau terkadang Kyungsoo ingin berterima kasih kepada Jongin, namun saat sudah melihat Jongin, semuanya berubah, perasaan guguplah yang menenggelamkan keberanian yang Kyungsoo miliki.

Beberapa menit lagi pelajaran akan usai, besok adalah hari yang dinanti-nanti semua orang, hari dimana perayaan natal akhirnya tiba. Semua orang pasti senang dengan kabar bahwa natal jatuh pada hari esok, namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo, namja itu masih belum juga mencapai harapannya, menemukan cintanya sebelum natal tiba. Ia bahkan bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, tentang perasaannya kepada Jongin.

'aku ingin melupakannya, tapi saat dia mencoba melindungiku..'

'mana bisa aku melupakanya! lalu bagaimana dengan Baekhyun?'

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya memandang Baekhyun yang tengah berbincang-bicang dengan Jongin, hubungan mereka memang sangat dekat, sejak Kyungsoo memberikan nomor Jongin, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bahkan sepertinya Jongin sudah tak sedingin hari pertama mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo tau, Baekhyun sangat bahagia karena itu.

'hatiku pedih'

Kyungsoo meresakan perasaan yang menyesakan, saat melihat senyuman itu, tak lagi ditunjukan padanya, tatapan itu bukan lagi mengarah kepadanya, dan lebih parahnya, kenyataan bahwa baekhyun –sahabatnya menyukai orang yang sama.

'Sudahku putuskan'

'aku akan mencari cinta yang lain'

* * *

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, semua orang lebih memilih pulang lebih cepat dimusim dingin dan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri dari pada harus membeku dengan suhu yang saat dingin. Namun tidak untuk Kyungsoo, saat ini ia akan mencoba menemukan kembali sebuah cinta dengan cara yang sama. Bersandar di dinding lorong sekolah dan berharap pada sebuah tikungan yang menjadi penentu siapa orang yang akan ia sukai.

Ya, semua yang berawal dari kebetulan ini. Yang membuat perasaannya yang mulai meredup kembali lagi mengisi relung hatinya. Namun kali ini ia harus benar-benar menanam semua perasaannya itu pada Jongin, dengan cinta yang baru.

"Orang berikutnya yang belok ditikungan itu—"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap tikungan itu penuh harapan

"akan menjadi orang yang ku sukai"

Terlihat seorang yoeja di ujung sana, namun ia tak kunjung berbelok, sibuk mengobrol dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

DEG

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, Seorang namja terlihat tengah berbelok dengan wajah yang menunduk, namja yang sama yang juga berbelok saat itu. Namja yang sama yang mengusik perasaannya. Namja yang sama yang merebut ciuman pertamanya. Kim Jongin.

Jongin sedikit menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang tengah terpaku.

'ini seperti De Javu'

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut saat Jongin menatapnya, Jongin menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"wae?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, semburat merah mulai terlihat jelas di kedua pipinya.

"A-anio"

'ini bukanlah kebetulan..'

'Jongin adalah jawaban yang dikirim tuhan untukku'

Namun seketika Kyungsoo menarik kembali senyumannya, bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Dan bagaimana dengan apa yang dikatakan Tao dan Kris waktu itu? Tetang gay? Apa Jongin juga mencintainya?

Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat, Jongin yang masih menatap Kyungsoo semakin bingung dengan tingkah namja manis yang selalu mengganggu fikirannya sejak saat itu, saat ia pertama kali melihat senyuman dari namja dihadapannya ini, jauh sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, dan sialnya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, perasaanya masih tetap tak berubah, tetap sama, perkataannya waktu itu memang menyakitkan, tapi hatinya tetap menyimpan rasa yang sama.

"J-jongin"

"Hn?"

DEG

Jongin membulatkan matanya, senyuman itu, senyuman yang sama saat perasaan ini mulai menghantuinya, senyuman yang selalu berhasil menyejukan hatinya.

"Aku menunggumu dipusat kota Seoul malam ini, didekat sebuah pohon natal besar jam 8 tepat"

Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan Jongin yang tengah terpaku. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

'aku berharap, ini pilihan yang terbaik'

* * *

Malam ini akhirnya datang juga, malam natal yang penuh dengan suka cita. beberapa jam lagi, Hari natal tiba. Pusat kota Seoul terlihat sangat ramai, pernak pernik natal terpampang sangat jelas. Orang-orang terlihat tengah berjalan-jalan atau berkumpul di dekat pohon natal sambil berdoa. Namun seorang namja bermata bulat tengah terduduk gusar disebuah bangku yang dingin karena sedikit terkena salju,namja itu tengah menunggu seseorang yang ia sendiri tak yakin namja itu akan datang.

Namja itu –Kyungsoo mengeratkan mantelnya, udara musim dingin benar-benar menusuk kulitnya, bahkan pakaian yang berlapis-lapis yang digunakan Kyungsoo tak juga memberi kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

Pipinya terasa hangat, seperti ada sebuah benda yang hangat yang menempel pada pipinya, Kyungsoo menoleh, sebuah coffe hangat menempel pada pipinya, senyuman lembut terpantri jelas diwajah Kyungsoo saat melihat siapa pelakunya, hatinya menjadi sedikit menghangat melihat namja yang tengah ditunggunya akhirnya datang juga.

"Maaf menunggu"

Jongin mendudukan dirinya disebelah Kyungsoo dan memberikan segelas coffe hangat kepada Kyungsoo.

Hening tak ada seorangpun yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

'a-aku harus mengatakan sesuatu'

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Eungg.. soal waktu itu terima kasih kau sudah menutupiku saat menangis dan soal kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu—"

"aku sudah melupakannya"

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya dalam, sedangkan Jongin menatap kosong orang yang berlalu-lalang.

"Mianhae"

Hening.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya lagi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah berdoa didepan pohon natal?"

Jongin menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Kajja"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Jongin, Kontak fisik pertama setelah peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tanpa disadari Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada Jongin, begitu juga sebaliknya, seolah tak ingin berpisah untuk kedua kalinya, dan saling menyalurkan perasaan hangat lewat tautan tangan dimusim dingin. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat Jongin rindukan.

Mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pohon natal besar dengan kilauan cahaya yang menakjubkan, banyak orang yang juga tengah berdiri disekitar pohon untuk berfoto, berdoa atau bahkan hanya sekedar memandang kagum pohon yang teramat tinggi itu dengan cahaya lampu yang berkilauan.

Tangan mereka masih bertautan erat, namun Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya segera menarik tangannya, Kyungsoo merasa sangat gugup saat menggenggam tangan besar Jongin. Jongin sedikit kecewa saat Kyungsoo melepaskan genggaman tangannya, Jongin menoleh kesamping mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo, karena Jongin juga merasakan kegugupan yang sama.

"Eungg.. ayo kita berdoa"

Jongin mengangguk.

Mereka menutup kedua matanya, lalu mulai melafalkan sebuah doa dengan penuh ketulusan dan juga harapan. Tanpa mereka sadari mereka saling melafalkan doa yang sama, tentang harapan pada orang yang berada disampingnya, tentang ketulusan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama mereka pendam, tentang cinta.

'Tuhan, aku mencintai orang yang berada disampingku, aku mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku, dengan penuh kasih dan sayang, aku berharap apa yang aku rasakan juga dirasakan olehnya'

'aku Do Kyungsoo mencintai orang disampingku, Kim Jongin'

'aku Kim Jongin mencintai orang disampingku, Do Kyungsoo'

* * *

Baekhyun menatap kosong hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, dinginnya bangku yang ia duduki bahkan dihiraukan olehnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin, namun Jongin menolaknya, rasanya menyesakan, apalagi setelah Jongin menjelaskan alasannya, Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo –sahabatnya. Baekhyun kecewa, namun ia mencoba memendam semuanya, sekarang Bekhyun tau, dialah yang bersalah, setelah melihat perilaku Jongin dan Kyungsoo beberapa hari yang lalu Baekhyun sadar, Kyungsoo juga mencintai Jongin.

Lambat laun Baekhyun mulai menyadari tentang perasaannya kepada Jongin, saat Baekhyun sudah dekat dengan Jongin, Baekhyun mengerti tentang perasaannya, Baekhyun bukan mencintai Jongin, perasaan itu hanya sebuah perasaan untuk berteman lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

Sret

Seseorang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya, Baekhyun menoleh

DEG

Baekhyun terpaku, melihat seorang namja yang sangat amat tidak asing disebelahnya, seorang namja yang telah membuatnya merasakan sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ia rasakan kepada namja lain selain namja disampingnya ini. Cinta pertamanya.

"Pa-park Chanyeol"

Namja itu menoleh, sebuah senyuman lembut terukir dibibirnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun masih terpaku

"Mwo? Benarkah ini Byun Baekhyun, lama tidak berjumpa, aku sangat merindukanmu kau tau? Aku jadi ingin mem—"

Tes

Butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir di pelupuk mata Baekhyun

"Hiks..hiks"

"Hey kenapa kau menangis?"

Namja itu –Chanyeol mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun, lalu memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat.

"Hiks..hiks.. Yoelli aku merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras di dada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun lembut

"sshh.. Uljimayo Baekki, aku disini"

"Hiks.. Kau terlalu lama di Paris, Aku kesepian"

Chanyeol tertawa kecil, lalu mendorong tubuh Baekhyun, menatap iris mata Baekhyun lekat.

"Aku disini baekki, aku sudah kembali, sebenarnya ada sedikit urusan yang harusku selesaikan, menyangkut masa depanku"

Masa depan?

"M-mwo?" Baekhyun bergumam lirih

"engg.. Baekki menikahlah denganku"

"YA! PARK CHANYEOL AKU MASIH BERSEKOLAH!"

Baekhyun berteriak keras, menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari orang orang disekitarnya. Baekhyun mempautkan bibirnya lucu, Chanyeol yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda, Baekki.. Saranghae"

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya, namun ekspresinya kembali seperti semula, Baekhyun bergumam kecil

"nado"

"Apa tadi yang kau katakan baekki?"

"A-aniyo"

"Ayolah apa yang tadi kau katakan aku tak mendengarnya"

"ish Yoelli berhenti menggodaku"

"Aku tidak meng-"

Chu~

Baekhyun mencium singkat bibir Chanyeol lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah berseringai saat mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"NADO SARANGHAE, PARK CHANYEOL!"

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah berjalan beriringan ditengah-tengah keramaikan kota Seoul, hanya keheningan yang meliputi mereka sejak tadi, hanya suara bising keramaian malam natal yang menemani keduanya. Tak satupun dari mereka mau memulai pembicaraan. Entah disadari atau tidak mereka berjalan menuju suatu tempat yang menyimpan kenangan tersendiri bagi mereka, tempat yang juga menjadi salah satu faktor peristiwa itu terjadi. Sungai Han.

Kyungsoo mulai menyadari arah yang akan mereka tuju.

"J-jongin, kita akan ke sungai han?"

Jongin menoleh

"Sepertinya begitu"

Hening, tak ada lagi yang bersuara diantara keduanya. Cuaca dingin perlahan membuat tubuh Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menahannya, tubuhnya mulai menggigil, Jongin menyadari itu.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan benar saja, tangannya hampir membeku. Kyungsoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangannya, menggenggamnya erat dan memasukan tautan tangan keduanya disaku mantel Jongin. Wajah Kyungsoo memanas, cuaca dingin bahkan tak mampu menerobos wajahnya, rona merah mulai merekah diwajah Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo"

"Hn"

Perlahan Sungai Han mulai terlihat, kilauan-kilauan lampu terlihat indah disepanjang Sungai Han. Tak jauh dari Sungai Han banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang tengah menikmati suasana romantis Sungai Han dimalam natal. Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada dua orang namja yang tengah berpautan mesra dipinggir sungai han, hati kecilnya berdesir. Kyungsoo senang ternyata hubungannya dengan Jongin bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

'T-tunggu! Hubungan? Hubungan apa?'

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris. Semakin dekat dua namja itu terlihat semakin jelas. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya saat menyadari kedua namja itu tak asing lagi baginya.

"J-jongin, bukankan itu Tao-ssi dan Kris sunbae?"

Jongin menoleh lalu mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo, tubuhnya menegang.

'M-mereka berciuman? B-bukankan waktu itu mereka mencemooh hubungan ku dengan Kyungsoo yang seperti sepasang kekasih gay yang berciuman didekat Sungai Han sambil berpegangan tangan? Dan menyebabkan peristiwa yang menyakitkan hatiku itu terjadi? Lalu sekarang, mereka apa?'

Jongin berseringai, lalu menarik Kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju Tao dan Kris yang tengah berciuman.

"Jongin apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"aku akan membuat mereka merasakan hal yang sama"

Kyungsoo terpaku, ia tau, Jongin pasti ingin membalas dendam dengan peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi Kyungsoo sudah memaafkan mereka dan tak ingin keributan terjadi lagi diantara mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti tak jauh dari Tao dan Kris.

"Hey! Lama tak berjumpa"

Sontak Tao dan Kris melepaskan pautan mereka, mereka menoleh. Mereka membelalakan matanya bersamaan. Terlihat Seringai Jongin terukir jelas dibibirnya. Kris memandang Jongin –musuh bebuyutannya geram, namun apa daya disini dia dan Tao lah yang salah.

"sepertinya kami menggangu acara bermesraan kalian"

Kris menunduk. Tao berkata lirih

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo, Jongin. Soal kejadian beberapa tahun lalu –kami tau kami salah, beberapa tahun setelah kejadian itu, aku menyadari tentang perasaanku pada Kris, aku.. mencintainya, awalnya aku mengelak perasaan itu, aku yakin aku masih normal. Namun semakin aku menolak aku semakin merasakannya, aku sangat mencintai Kris, begitu juga sebaliknya. Saat aku memasuki sekolah menengah pertama aku merasakan hal yang sama seperti kalian—"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin terpaku

"Semua orang memandang kami menjijikan karena kami seorang gay, rasanya sangat menyakitkan, namun kami berhasil melaluinya bersama-sama, rasa cinta yang begitu besar membutakan segalanya, aku ingin terus bersama Kris, walaupun kami harus melawan takdir sekalipun. Aku mengerti sekarang, cinta bisa datang pada siapapun, bahkan cinta tak mengenal dia yoeja ataupun namja, aku tau, gay bukanlah hal yang mustahil, aku salah saat itu. Aku karma tapi itu membuat aku mengerti tentang gay dan juga cinta. Mianhae kami menyesal"

Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyataan Tao, dia benar tentang cinta, gay, semuanya, Kyungsoo merasakan itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis.

"Gwaenchanayo Tao-ssi, aku sudah memaafkan kalian"

Tao tersenyum, Kris mendongakan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo, Jongin"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Kris, sedangkan Jongin baru tersadar dari keterpakuannya. Entahlah rasa ingin balas dendam itu tiba-tiba hilang tak berbekas, setelah mendengar perkataan Tao. Dia benar.

"Ne, Gweanchanayo, aku juga memaafkan kalian"

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, menandakan beberapa menit lagi, jam besar akan berbunyi dan hari natal telah tiba. Sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk pulang atau berkumpul di dekat pohon natal besar dipusat kota Seoul. Namun sepasang namja masih betah berjalan dalam keheningan di sepanjang sungai han. Jongin berjalan mendahului Kyungsoo, meraka terhanyut dalam pemikiran tentang apa yang dibicarakan Tao, semuanya benar, dan mereka merasakan itu.

Jalanan yang licin karena tumpukan salju membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan keseimbangannya, ia terjatuh dan kakinya terkilir. Jongin menoleh dan terkejut melihat Kyungsoo tergeletak disebuah tumpukan salju. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kyungsoo, gweanchana?"

Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan

"Gwaenchana –akh"

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk bangkit, namun kakinya tak dapat menopang tubuhnya dan terjatuh kembali. Jongin berjongkok membelakangi Kyungsoo.

"Naiklah"

"Gwaenchana Jo—"

Jongin menarik kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkannya di lehernya. Kyungsoo terkejut saat Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya di punggung lebar milik Jongin. Perlahan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo karena tubuhnya yang bersentuhan dengan punggung Jongin. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan kepalanya dipunggung Jongin.

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya

"Ne?"

"Apa.. kau merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang dikatakan Tao?"

Deg

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan

"Aku juga"

Jongin menoleh

Deg

Bibir mereka bersentuhan, Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya begitu juga dengan Jongin. Bibir mereka bersentuhan lama, namun diantara keduanya tak ada satupun yang berniat melepaskan tautan dibibir mereka, menyalurkan perasaan yang sama, perasaan yang selama ini mereka rasakan.

"_Aku tidak mungkin mau berciuman dengan namja sepertinya"_

Jongin tersadar, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam dipunggung Jongin. Wajah keduanya memerah sempurna.

"Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo hanya diam

"Soal beberapa tahun yang lalu—"

Deg

'dia memulainya'

"A-apa benar soal kau tak mau berciuman dengan namja sepertiku?"

Jongin menundukan kepalanya

Deg

"soal itu.. mianhae Jongin, aku tak bermaksud, aku hanya ketakutan saat itu dan tak tau harus berbuat apa selain mengatakan hal itu, aku—"

Keduanya terdiam

"aku sangat menyesal, aku tau aku salah, perkataanku mungkin menyakitimu, mianhae, sungguh aku tak bermaksud"

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk dalam.

"Gwaenchana"

Hening

"Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya

"apa kau—mencintaiku?"

Deg

"Kyungsoo.. Saranghae"

'_Aku mengerti sekarang, cinta bisa datang pada siapapun, bahkan cinta tak mengenal dia yoeja ataupun namja, aku tau, gay bukanlah hal yang mustahil'_

'_Walaupun kami harus melawan takdir sekalipun'_

Kyungsoo terpaku, ya, gay bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Dan, Jongin merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?

Tentu, Kyungsoo juga mencintainya...

* * *

**END**

**E**

**X**

**O**

"Nado saranghae Jongin"

Chu~

Teng..teng

Mereka berciuman lembut. Ciuman yang hangat dimusim dingin, tepat pukul 00.00 saat jam besar berbunyi, Saat semua orang bersuka cita menyambut datangnya hari natal dengan salju yang mulai berturunan menghiasi gelapnya malam, dengan gemerlap malam natal dan kilauan indah pohon natal.

'_Sebelum hari natal aku harus menemukan cintaku, dan melupakan namja tan itu!'_

'_berawal dari sebuah kebetulan..'_

"_Orang berikutnya yang belok ditikungan itu—"_

"_akan menjadi orang yang ku sukai"_

'_ini bukanlah kebetulan..'_

'_Jongin adalah jawaban yang dikirim tuhan untukku'_

Kyungsoo telah mencapai harapannya, sebelum natal tiba, ia sudah berhasil menemukan cintanya.

'_dan Kim Jongin adalah jawaban dari cintanya'_

_When You Come To My Corner_

**END lagi~**

* * *

Yeay akhirnya selesai juga! Mianhae kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan T_T ada suatu kejadian yang membuatku harus menulis ulang dan sialnya mengulang rangkaian kata itu susah T_T mianhae kalau chanbaek dan taorisnya gak dapet feelnya. Aku nangis semaleman gara-gara filenya ilang T_T *abaikan* mianhae soal typo yang banyak banget dan cerita yang nyesatin!

Hey aku bangkit dari hiatus! Entah ini kabar baik/kabar buruk/ kabar burung(?) terserah deh. Intinya aku bangkit dari hiatus!

Chingudeul~ gomawo yang sudah review chapter sebelumnya! Aku seneng banget pas tau ada yang review! Gomawo yang udah ngefavoritin dan ngefollow, sekali lagi, gomawo *Bow*

Eungg satu lagi, sepertinya fanfic Heart Attack, Miracle of love, dan What is love discontinued! Mianhae.. tapi gomawo untuk yang sudah review/fav/follow ketiga fanfic itu ^^

**Big Thanks For :**

**dew90/missjelek/yongchan/loveHEENJABUJA/JUNG KAIHUN/ChangChang/opikyung0113/ArraHyeri/Guest/Jaylyn Rui/KaiSa/Baby Baekyeol/ exindira /ferina refina/Tatiana12/XiuBy PandaTao/BabyWuLoveHuang/Jung Eunhee/MinwooImitasi/stranger from paradise/ParkByunnie/jonginnn/kyungie/ia/KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH/yamanaka aya/DyahKaisoo/Lean fujoshi hunhan shipper/the Flame /Guest/kim jongsoo/Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw**

**Chingudeul~ gomawo sudah review, aku berharap kalian bersedia untuk review lagi^^ maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu.**

**Mainhae atas segala kekurangan pada fanfic ini..**

**Silent Readers jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya^^**

**XOXO buat kalian semua :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
